


Oh Please Harder

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other, Smut, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless pwp with a twist~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Please Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avanalae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Avanalae).



Tim shivered, all he really wanted was to push his hand down  between their bodies and jerk of until he could finally come and stop this teetering on this cliff of intense desire.

His lover’s hand slapped against Tim’s hand before grabbing it and bringing it back up to his other hand, until both hands were held in a single large grip as the thrusts came so very slowly. Tim’s head was thrown back as he moaned into the other’s  mouth, at least he was somewhat quiet because there was no way he would be seriously quiet.

His whole body shuddered as the thick cock struck his prostate and sent brilliant stinging pleasure through his nerves like he’d just eaten chocolate cake, good. And Tim’s hips were working frantically as he tried to hump back into the pleasure, his brain was going to melt if his lover didn’t start thrusting harder and faster.

Another thrust of the thick un-flexible cock sent the moans spilling into the open air as the other’s mouth left his and moved down to chew on his stiff neck. Tim keened even louder as the thrusts started coming faster and the sharp teeth attacked the stretched and visible muscles and sensitive veins in his neck.

It never felt so good, never felt so right, as delicate lips met his again as pressed in close in counterpart to the increasing hard thrusts. Tim twisted in place, rocking back and forth, careful not to lose the precious lips even as he met the thrusts as hard as he could.

The lips were chapped, Tim could taste the starbursts of copper as the kisses grew harsher and biting, breaking through the tender loose flesh as teeth met and chewed through skin. Another sharp thrust sent Tim bolting up against his lover, skin against skin in every agonizing inch, in hopes to stretch out the feeling or pleasure like his hole was stretching out around the thick intruder.

And Tim was coming and it was so fucking perfect feeling the kisses against his face and neck as his partner shuddered in time with him. Ecstasy was coursing through every part of his being and it was all Tim could do to keep from screaming and being discovered. He was biting through his tongue, or his partners, some tongue with that sharp splash of fresh pennies.

Falling back to earth, or in this case a dirty alley way as they tried to pass the time until the large men with many guns were gone, as his orgasm crested and ended in pure satisfaction. And his partner had to be equally pleased based on the tiny kisses and nips running along his bruised and bloody lips. It was simply perfect as a few more languid thrusts hit home before his lover slowly pulled back until Tim was left feeling empty and needy.

The catlike smirk he earned was just the icing on the cake as his partner stretched and purred in time with his soft moans. Leaving Tim to slide downwards as she disengaged the silicone likeness, it did feel just as good as a real cock, and pressing a last kiss against his lips. Really Bruce never had a chance. Selina preferred younger men.


End file.
